


G.O.L.D. (Oro)

by CaptainDabsalot



Category: G.O.L.D., Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ
Genre: G.O.L.D. - Freeform, Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot
Summary: En el planeta Sofia hay héroes y villanos. Por supuesto, también hay personas que aspiran a convertirse en héroes. En un pequeño pueblo donde ocurren rarezas es donde comienza nuestra historia.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [G.O.L.D.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966816) by [CaptainDabsalot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot). 



> Similar a Oso Mágico habrá [] diciendo el día y punto de vista que la historia fue escrita.  
> Una vez más, no me juzgues demasiado.

[Jul./3/19]  
Hace mucho tiempo, las lunas de Jem chocaron entre sí casi destruyendo a Jem. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, Hem se transformó en Sofia, un planeta que debido a la gran cantidad de objetos que chocaron con ella, fue capaz de soportar cosas al lado de las rocas. Un tiempo más tarde, las cosas dentro de Sofia la hicieron cambiar. Pronto el hidrógeno y el oxígeno se unieron para crear H2O. Pasó más tiempo, Sofia, antes conocida como Jem, se convirtió en una prima muy distante de Terria. Solo Sofia estaba mejor.  
En este universo, en esta partícula part del multiverso, Sofia creó un organismo, nacido del polvo, sapiens. Eran ingeniosos y tenían inteligencia. Sofia ayudó a sobrevivir al mundo cruel en el que ambos estaban. Lamentablemente, los sapiens, con cada generación que pasaba, se olvidaban cada vez más de su madre. Sofia decidió no destruir su creación.  
Los sapiens se expandieron alrededor de su planeta de origen e hicieron numerosos avances. Algunos de estos incluyen: rueda, luz, herramientas, armas y otros. También aprendieron a controlar su energía.


	2. Capítulo uno: El comienzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una isla apartada, la vida normal continúa.

[1er Punto de vista, 7/4/19] "No te preocupes bella doncella, te salvaré".  
"Oh, finalmente un héroe para liberarme de mi prisión. Ahora debemos ..."  
* Bip bip bip * Gemí mientras miraba el reloj al lado de mi cama. Leía las 7:30 ... espere las 7:30. No no no no. Ya casi llego tarde. Oh, por qué mi madre no me despertó, pensé mientras comía una tostada. Había una nota sobre la mesa. Decía: mañana Gabor, sabía que te despertarías para ir a la escuela. Te veo luego y recuerda que te amo.  
Sí, esa es mi madre ... De todos modos, como descubriste, soy Gabor. Tengo catorce años y bueno, te contaré más tarde. Por qué más tarde, porque ahora necesito aclarar mi ...  
"Buenos días Gabor".  
"Buenos días, Ned". Yo respondí, Ned es mi mejor amigo y lo ha sido desde que éramos pequeños.  
"Estás listo para hoy. Lo estoy".  
"Sí, estoy totalmente listo".  
"Impresionante. Rápido si nos damos prisa no lo consideraremos tarde". Así que aceleramos y entramos en clase justo a tiempo para la llamada de roles.  
[7/5/19] Hoy ahh... esperemos que me vaya bien en esta prueba. La prueba de hoy trata sobre los elementos y los efectos. No se preocupe ... inhala..... exhala ... ah relajado. Pregunta uno: el nombre de la falta de elementos. Maldita sea, no es una opción múltiple. Oh bien normal. Dos: efecto de ser aplastado, aplanado. Tres: elemento relacionado con el agua, aqua. Cuatro: Efecto que puede reflejar proyectiles, reflejar.  
En realidad, esta prueba es mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. Está destinado a prepararnos para la final de la próxima semana. Oh, bueno, soy Gabor y puedo manejar esto.  
Pasaron treinta minutos y luego otro. "Bien, el tiempo de clase ha expirado. Recuerde que esto fue una preparación para las finales de la próxima semana". Dijo el Sr. el nunca nos dijo su nombre. Simplemente lo llamamos señor.  
* Entre el receso de clase en el pasillo *  
"Entonces Ned, ¿qué tan bien crees que te fue en el examen?"  
[7/6/19] "Probablemente no tan bueno como tú Gabor". Ned respondió.  
"Probablemente no. Después de todo, no estoy en tercer lugar sin ninguna razón". Dije.  
"Es cierto, de todos modos tenemos que llegar a nuestra próxima clase".  
No hay nada que valga la pena contar sobre las otras cuatro clases o el almuerzo. Lo único que vale la pena mencionar es las "rarezas" que sucedieron. La comida se fue, aparecieron herramientas, entre otras cosas.  
De todos modos, creo que la gente preferiría conocer la vida familiar de otra persona en lugar de la vida escolar. Abrí la puerta principal.  
"Buenas tardes Gabor. ¿Cómo estás? Preguntó mi madre  
" . Muy bien. Hola madre. Hola padre." Dije.  
" Hola hijo ". Dijo mi padre. Trabaja desde la medianoche hasta el mediodía en una fábrica de construcción. Por otro lado, la madre trabaja en una oficina. Dicen que los opuestos se atraen y mis padres prueban esto.  
[7 / 7/19] "Ahora sé que lo hiciste muy bien hoy y lo harás muy bien en la final la próxima semana", dijo madre.  
"Seguro que lo haré". Lo digo.  
Yo y mi familia somos una familia promedio de clase media. A pesar del arduo trabajo, mi los padres lo hacen a veces no es suficiente, aunque no me preocupo, además de ser el tercero mejor es bueno.  
En realidad casi no hago nada después de la escuela. Una vez que termino mi tarea, me recuesto sobre mi cama imaginando ... imaginando ser un héroe. Wow, debe ser increíblemente increíble ser un héroe.  
Casi todos los grandes héroes fueron a Amica, la prestigiosa academia de héroes ubicada en la Ciudad Capital del Imperio Acrio. Sueño con ser el mejor héroe de la historia. Ser un mentor para mi compañero y ayudarlo a lograr su sueño.  
También miré por la ventana y fue cuando "¡Gabor! ¡Cenas listas!"  
[7/9/19] Mi madre es una gran cocinera. Mi padre es buen cocinero. Probablemente no quieras saber cómo fue la cena o algo así. Lamentablemente lo harás un poco.  
En una escala de uno a diez cuán preparado estás para la fase final Gabor? "Padre me preguntó  
"Diez"  
Mis padres creen que no hay mucho margen de mejora en la vida, excepto por las pocas cosas que a veces nos faltan. También creen que alcanzaré mi sueño de convertirme en un héroe.  
Oh, bueno, eso es bastante probable que tome mi increíble vida. Entonces ... Sí ... Lo mismo de siempre ... ¡Fines de semana! Sí, dos rotaciones completas alrededor de nuestra estrella, Carla. Sí, dos días y dos noches de ... nada ... absolutamente nada, excepto ayudar a mis padres en la casa y esas cosas.  
* Salte el tiempo un fin de semana promedio más tarde *  
Por qué ... Las finales llegarán pronto.  



	3. Capítulo dos: Normal no más

[3er POV, 7/11/19] 'Enfoque. Las finales deben ser fáciles, o al menos semi fáciles. Después de todo, no soy el tercero mejor sin ninguna razón. pensó Gabor.  
La semana escolar de cinco días fue finales, excepto la última, que fue una despedida final del año escolar. Las finales de fin de año solo cambian en lo obvio de año en año.  
A pesar de que las rarezas continúan y se vuelven más frecuentes cada día, tanto Gabor como Ned lo hicieron mejor de lo esperado.  
"Solo una final más y todo termina". Ned declaró.  
"Para este año, hay finales cada año, ¿recuerdas?"  
"Sí. Tristemente. ¿Qué piensas de las rarezas?"  
"Bueno, no pueden ser extraterrestres, somos el planeta más avanzado del universo". dijo Gabor "¿Tal vez una broma realmente elaborada?"  
"Tal vez o podría ser ... una ... una señal. Una señal de que tal vez solo tal vez estamos destinados a desempeñar un papel en algo más grande".  
[1er POV, 13/7/19] "Ned, esa teoría suena como la que creías que descubrimos una nueva babosa tropical. ¿En realidad fue qué?" Le pregunté.  
"Un viejo chicle. Creo que tienes razón". él reconoció.  
De todos modos eso fue todo lo que dijo, simplemente se fue a su casa. Oh bueno ... las finales el día 2 y el día 3 fueron como siempre, sin embargo el día 4 ...  
Todo fue normal y quiero decir todo. Lo encontré un poco sospechoso pero no me preocupé. En la escuela todo se esperaba. La final final ni siquiera fue tan difícil. Todas las cosas y las personas eran normales hasta ...  
Boooooom! Hubo una fuerte explosión. Todos comenzaron a asustarse. Literalmente, todos menos yo ... y Ned. "Sí, esta es mi oportunidad de convertirme en un héroe". Pensé  
que corrí hacia la pared que fue volada. Ned me siguió. No podía decir quién era ni nada. Entonces recuerdo que había tomado clases de esgrima, así que saqué mi espada.  
[14/7/19] Corrí hacia la pared rota donde había una gran cosa metálica mecanizada. Encima había una persona vestida con ropa. Ned apareció con su espada. La gran cosa metálica mecanizada comenzó a dispararnos.  
Saltamos para esquivar las balas. Usando nuestras espadas cortamos la cosa grande. No se causó mucho daño. Justo cuando otra explosión estaba a punto de estallar, saltamos hacia atrás. Recordando que el metal puede derretirse, comencé a respirar fuego. Ned notó lo que estaba haciendo e hizo lo mismo.  
La persona encima de la cosa grande permaneció neutral tal vez. La cosa grande siguió moviéndose en nuestra escuela, sin embargo, se ralentizó  
"¡Je-ya!" Grité mientras cortaba con mi espada, la parte del arma. Remontándome, hice otra ronda de fuego. Ned me copió tanto en el fuego como en el corte.  
La persona en lo alto de la cosa grande, esperando una victoria fácil, saltó de la cosa grande y corrió. También corrimos.  
[16/07/19] Perseguimos a la persona por la ciudad. Por edificios, tiendas y mucho más. La gente con la que corrimos comenzó a asustarse y cosas por el estilo. De vez en cuando la persona intentaba hacernos fracasar: derribaba cajas, partes de plantas, y con arcos y flechas.  
Finalmente perseguimos a la persona hasta el edificio más alto de nuestro pueblo. Habíamos vivido aquí toda nuestra vida, que es como casi nos ponemos al día. En el techo, la persona acaba de mirarnos. Usé un movimiento de fuego no letal. Ambos nos sorprendimos cuando la persona usó exactamente el mismo movimiento. Los ataques chocaron.  
Todavía estábamos sorprendidos cuando una especie de máquina voladora entró y recogió a la persona. Nos sorprendió aún más cuando llegó otra persona con un arma realmente avanzada. Ella disparó a la máquina voladora dañándola. La máquina voló con la primera persona.  
Todos estuvieron en silencio hasta. "Wow, eres ... eres ... eres la Profesora Katherine Gracia. Wow. Uno de los muchos profesores de la prestigiosa escuela Amica. Wow, estás realmente aquí" [3er Punto de vista, 18/7 / 19] dijo Ned a la Profesora Katherine Gracia.  
"Ustedes dos muchachos vendrán conmigo para ser interrogado". Ella dijo todo en serio.  
La Profesora Katherine Gracia condujo a Ned y Gabor del edificio más alto a una oficina al azar. Ella solo mostró identificación si alguien se oponía a ella.  
En la sala de reuniones se sentaron en silencio durante unos veinte minutos. Hasta que apareció alguien más. La persona se sentó cerca de los demás que ya estaban en la habitación gris.  
"Cuenta la historia, toda la historia". La Profesora Katherine Gracia exigió.  
Gabor y Ned se turnaron para explicar cómo se desarrollaron los eventos más temprano en el día.  
"¿Entonces no viste quién era el invasor?" Preguntó la persona que llegó tarde.  
"Woah, eres el Profesor Daniel Smith. Wow, los dos principales ..." comenzó Ned.  
"Hijo, por favor responde la pregunta".  
"No, no vimos la cara de los invasores".  
[1er POV, 20/7/19] Hicieron algunas preguntas más sobre todo el asunto. Luego preguntaron ... "¿Cómo aprendiste tan buenas habilidades?"  
"Bueno ..." comencé  
"... Nuestros padres quieren que seamos valientes, que tengan inteligencia, algunas otras cosas, así que nos inscribieron en clases de espadas. Sí, es verdad". Ned dijo alegremente.  
"Ya veo ..." dijo el profesor Daniel Smith con calma, "¿y cómo van tus calificaciones y tus finales?"  
"Soy el tercer mejor y siempre me va muy bien". Dije con orgullo.  
"Principalmente me va bien ... a veces tengo suerte". Dijo Ned.  
"Hmmm" El profesor Daniel Smith se detuvo a pensar: "¿Cómo les gustaría a los dos venir a la prestigiosa academia de héroes, Amica, ubicada en Para, Imperio Acrio?"  
Ambos estábamos sin palabras, una invitación al lugar al que siempre hemos querido ir. ¡Guauu!  
"¡Si!" Ambos dijimos en voz alta después de un rato.  
"Muy bien, entonces todas las cosas serán informadas a cada una de sus respectivas familias".  
[23/07/19] "No podía creerlo. Mis sueños podrían convertirse en realidad. Mis padres me ayudaron a prepararme para ir a Amica en dos meses. Wow, todavía no puedo creerlo. El Profesor Daniel Smith había realmente me invitó ... y Ned a la prestigiosa academia de héroes.  
Hay tanto por hacer, tanto por hacer. Probablemente ya sepa cómo y qué y todo eso de prepararse para partir. Afortunadamente, el Profesor Daniel Smith había pagado las cosas más importantes, como el boleto de viaje.  
Ned y yo aprovechamos al máximo nuestros dos meses antes de tener que irnos. Fue increíble! También un grupo de personas nos felicitó. Hicimos todas las cosas que consideramos divertidas.  
Cada uno de nosotros también se aseguró de pasar mucho tiempo con la familia porque nos tendríamos en Amica pero no con nuestras familias. Había que hacer muchas cosas, muchas. Cosas buenas que hicimos todos con ellos de sobra.  
* El día de la partida *  
[16/7/19] * Adiós, Gabor. Recuerda que te amamos y estamos muy, muy orgullosos de ti ... y de Ned, por supuesto." Mi madre dijo muy tristemente tratando de no llorar.  
"Ya revisamos todo y quiero decir todo. Adiós, Gabor. Te amamos sin importar qué". Mi padre me lo dijo con tristeza.  
"Adiós mamá. Adiós papá". Les di un último abrazo antes de unirme a Ned en el bote, eso nos llevaría a una máquina voladora, que nos llevaría a la academia de héroes.  
Ned y yo estuvimos muy callados en el paseo en bote. Como era privado, porque el profesor Daniel nos lo había pedido, éramos los únicos allí. También estaríamos cerca el uno del otro por un tiempo. En el viaje en máquina voladora admiramos la vista de abajo, pero en su mayoría permaneció bastante.  
Cuando nos acercamos a nuestro destino, una voz alta dijo que aterrizaríamos pronto y que también seguiríamos las instrucciones en los papeles que nos dieron. Como los primeros años teníamos que dejar nuestras cosas en el pasillo del primer año,  
* Salto en el tiempo, seguimos instrucciones y mapas *  
"Bien, lo hicimos temprano, Ned. Ahora esperamos.


	4. Capítulo tres: Primeros días en Amica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los primeros días en la prestigiosa academia de héroes, Amica (también en aquel entonces no sabía que amica era latina para una amiga)

[1er POV, 27/07/19] La ceremonia fue bastante aburrida pero interesante. Decía que teníamos que estar en el bosque fuera de la academia. Ned y yo fuimos los primeros en llegar. Leíamos sobre este evento. Te lanzan al bosque donde acecha el peligro. La primera persona con la que haces contacto visual es tu pareja. Luego ustedes dos se dirigen al medio y se unen con otras dos personas. También ten cuidado con las bestias.  
La Prof. Katherine Gracia y el Prof. Daniel Smith explicaron cómo funcionaban las cosas y las reglas. Parecía que todos estaban listos para ser arrojados al bosque. Todos tenían algún tipo de arma. Todos estaban listos, excepto ...  
"Digamos, Profesor Daniel Smith. Quiero saber cómo se supone que aterricemos con seguridad". Ned preguntó.  
"Eres inteligente, lo descubrirás". él dijo.  
Fui lanzado antes que Ned y esa fue la última de esa conversación. Mi espada me ayudaría a superar esto de una pieza.  
[28/7/19] Grité muy fuerte volando por el aire con mi espada. Esperaba poder formar equipo con Gabor. Sin embargo, incluso si no pudiera, me habría encontrado con otro primer año, Ismael. En el pasillo donde dejamos nuestras cosas me topé con él. Tuvimos una conversación básica pero parecía agradable.  
"¡AY!" Grité cuando golpeé un árbol. Tal vez no debería pensar en otras cosas. Me siento inconsciente * unos minutos más tarde * estaba buscando un compañero de equipo después de despertarme.  
Escuché un gruñido profundo y vi una bestia. Era gris, tenía ojos rojos, cuatro patas y dos brazos. El pánico comenzó a enfermarme hasta que escuché a alguien cortar y vi a Ismael con su hacha. Gritó mientras cortaba a la bestia. Nos miramos el uno al otro y ...  
"Parece que somos compañeros de equipo. Ned, ¿verdad?", Preguntó.  
"Sí, soy Ned".  
"Ok, entonces vamos al medio de este bosque". Todavía esperaba poder formar equipo con Gabor.  
[3er Punto de vista, 29/07/19] En el bosque Grun, muchas bestias viven allí. Van desde un simple cebrum con un palo hasta un martact con un árbol. Hoy, sin embargo, las bestias son fáciles pero no muy fáciles de vencer. En el centro no había árboles, solo un círculo de piedra.  
Gabor había aterrizado semi-decentemente y estaba cortando el aire buscando un compañero de equipo. Escuchó una bestia y la mató. Mientras celebraba, hizo contacto visual con una chica. Era dos años mayor, tenía piel oscura, cabello largo y oscuro y ojos verdes brillantes.  
"Bueno ... ahora somos compañeros de equipo. Salimos al centro". Gabor dijo alegremente. Mientras caminaba dijo: "Soy Gabor. ¿Cómo te llamas?"  
"Olivia" dijo ella seriamente. Después de eso caminaron en silencio, atacando a las bestias.  
* En otra parte del bosque. *  
Ned e Ismael caminaron en silencio sin rumbo. Intentando y matando bestias con éxito para poder escapar.  
[30/7/19] A través del bosque caminaron los dos dúos. Al cabo de un rato, Gabor y Olivia llegaron al centro. Solo hay dos personas allí.  
"Hola, soy Gabor, y ella es Olivia. ¿Quiénes sois ustedes dos?"  
El chico respondió: "Soy Léon y este es Dicy. Parece que todos somos un equipo ahora".  
* En otro lugar del bosque *  
Ned e Ismael se preguntaron por el bosque perdido. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, llegaron al medio. Estaban Gabor, Olivia, Léon, Dicy y otras dos chicas: una con cabello largo naranja y la otra con cabello azul medio.  
Gabor hizo un gesto hacia las dos chicas pero, "Soy Ismael. Este es Ned. ¿Quiénes serían ustedes, dos encantadoras damas?"  
"Soy Nina". Dijo el uno con pelo naranja alegremente.  
"Soy Ashley". Dijo la chica de cabello azul amablemente triste. "Ahora somos un equipo".  
[1er POV, 8/1/19] Después de la ceremonia del primer año, donde todos los estudiantes se presentan y los primeros años reciben su equipo. Olivia, Léon, Dicy y yo nos convertimos en Team GOLD. Nina, Ismael, Ned y Ashley se convirtieron en el Equipo NINA. Otros dos equipos también. Fuimos a nuestros dormitorios. Dentro había dos literas. Tomé el uno del izquierda.  
A la mañana siguiente salimos a clase. Como Ned y yo somos dos años más jóvenes que la mayoría, algunas clases son solo para nosotros. De todos modos, así fue durante los primeros dos días en el tercer día, nuestro maestro, el Sr. Harvey, pidió un voluntario para luchar contra una bestia como parte de la clase.  
Léon se ofreció voluntario y sacó su espada larga y delgada. Corrió hacia la bestia. Saltó sobre él y rápidamente cortó y derrotó a la bestia.  
"Entonces, ¿qué clase hemos aprendido?"  
Levanté la mano, "para tener siempre algún tipo de truco listo". Yo tenía razón.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dicy originalmente iba a tener el pelo verde.


End file.
